1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a cooking apparatus and control method thereof to achieve a fry-cooking process using microwave-heating, convection-heating and grill-heating.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microwave oven is an appliance to cook food by supplying microwaves to a cooking chamber.
Recently-developed microwave ovens are equipped with a grill-heating unit to generate radiant heat and/or a convection-heating unit to generate convection heat in addition to a microwave-heating unit to generate microwaves, to thereby cook food in various ways. Further, microwave ovens provide a function of automatically cooking food in accordance with the kind of materials to be cooked by using various heating sources. Microwave ovens provide functions of heating food using microwaves, roasting food using a grill-heating unit, or cooking food using a convection-heating unit.
However, different from cooking methods of directly supplying thermal energy to food, such as a roast-cooking method, a fry-cooking method includes processes of supplying thermal energy to oil and cooking food through the heated oil. Thus frying is hard to realize using microwave ovens.